Troublesome Woman
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: There were a lot of things Nara Shikamaru deemed troublesome.


Story: Troublesome Woman

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Dedicated to: ino-chanlove, a very troublesome woman, who requested it. . 

Borat: Jageshemash, My name's Borat, and in my home country of Kazakhstan, Kawaii Kyuubi-chan does own Naruto. NOT!

One shot?

There were a lot of things Nara Shikamaru deemed troublesome; fan-girls, fan-_boys_, chores, missions, missions that included doing chores. But by far the one thing that Shikamaru found the most troublesome was his team mate. No, not Chouji, but Yamanaka Ino. She was a fan girl of the Uchiha since they started ninja school, before then, she was like his best friend, more so than Chouji, they grew apart after 'forehead girl' came into the scene.

Life for Shikamaru became more troublesome; because 'forehead' and Ino were always fighting over the Uchiha, though it was clear he was interested in someone else… or no one at all. He had fallen into his old routine; sleep, eat, nap, watch clouds, beat Asuma-sensei at Shoji, watch clouds and sleep when all of this happened, and the years passed him like seconds.

x-o-x-o-x

After becoming Chuunin, his life got more hectic, he had to go on _more_ missions, and he and the rest of rookie 9 all grew apart. Especially after Sasuke left Konoha, no one wanted to bring up bad memories, so they all acted as though not a thing had happened. Ino and Sakura, first friends, once rivals now best friends once again. They even moved on to fight over another guy, Sai.

He was another troublesome, emo, ninja of the Hidden Leaves; it was like the Uchiha had returned to Konoha. Fan girls and boys once again roamed the streets, whilst he lazed back and watched the clouds.

One day she came to him. He was in the middle of a nap; could she have chosen a better moment?

"Wake up Shikamaru you lazy, male, chauvinistic pig! We have a mission." she yelled shaking him by the collar.

x-o-x-o-x

"Troublesome woman…" he muttered as they walked down the streets, actually he was being dragged… her head snapped in his direction.

"What was that?" her voice darkened. 'What a drag, no she's mad… again.' He thought in his mind. He noticed the direction they were going was nowhere near the Hokage's tower, where they would normally get their missions. It looked like she was dragging him to the forest they spent three days inside, in the Chuunin exams. They came across a lake. And by that lake was a picnic set up. He couldn't see Chouji or Asuma-sensei anywhere. "We're finally here." She sighed.

"Where?"

"Here, Shika-kun, the place where we are. Duh, silly." Ino giggled. This was so unlike her; shouldn't she be arguing with Sakura or something?

"And I am here because?"

"Because here, we can watch the clouds all day, it's a perfect view, and no one knows about it except me… and you now." She pulled him down on the ground, and they stared at the clouds all day.

x-o-x-o-x

"Hey Ino," he asked her as he walked her home.

"Yeah, Shika-kun?"

"You didn't just bring me to that place to watch clouds did you?" The question remained unanswered until they reached her front door. When he said goodnight she kissed him full on the lips.

"I guess you were right ne? Night Shika-kun!" And she left the baffled genius on the front step. He walked through the now empty streets of Konoha, with the kiss on his mind.

x-o-x-o-x

Even when he passed his parents in the front door they noticed something different.

"Shika-koi, what's wrong?" His mother asked noticing the strange look on her son's face. His father just laughed, remembering his first kiss with Shikamaru's mother.

"Don't worry." Shikamaru then exited the room, when his father knew he was out of ear shot he explained to his wife. "I have a feeling Inochi's girl has something to do with it." His wife giggled, now she understood.

"Do you think my little Shika and that Ino-girl are all grown up now? Seems like only yesterday they were playing family…" she mused. They both then went to bed, they had missions in the morning and those missions wouldn't do themselves.

x-o-x-o-x

The days events flashed through his mind, the kiss was the one that kept popping up though. Didn't she like that Sai person? And why after all these years of ignoring him, beating him, dominating him, yelling at him, did she suddenly kiss him. Was it even _his_ Ino? '_My_ Ino? Where'd that come from?' he was being coaxed into dreamland. Before the lazy genius entered the world of slumber, he saw an image of her. He fell asleep saying two words.

"Troublesome woman…"

KK-chan: Well, that's it, short, fluffy drabble. I hope you enjoyed. I started writing it yesterday for a friend by request, if she doesn't like it, I'll kill her… . please, voice your opinions (as long as they are nice ones D )


End file.
